REAL LIFE
by LuEXoKyuElf
Summary: EXO Member. Inilah kehidupan yg sebenar'y . Ada tawa, tangis, rasa cinta, Bahagia, Menyakiti & disakiti, Bahkan mengkhianati dan dikhianati. Ini kehidupan sebenarnya. Bukan cerita fiksi yg slalu berakhir bahagia. Inilah kisahku. Kisah seorang wanita yg percayalah klian para wanita tidak ingin & bahkan tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan hal ini akan trjadi pd diri dan hidup kalian.


**Real Life**

**# Baca NB Paling bawah ya ^^ Ada Pemberitahuan sedikit-banyak.**

**Cast : EXO Member**

**Warning : Genderswicth**

**Summary**

Inilah kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Ada tawa.. Ada tangis.. Merasakan cinta.. Bahagia.. Menyakiti dan disakiti.. Bahkan mengkhianati dan dikhianati.

Inilah kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Bukan cerita fiksi yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Bukan seperti dongeng putri kerajaan yang bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya kemudian hidup bahagia. Bukan cerita fiksi yang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada pemeran utamanya. Bukan dongeng Cinderlella yang dengan mudahnya didatangi peri yang baik hati untuk mengubahnya menjadi putri cantik. Bukan.

Tuhan menciptakan ada Surga dan Neraka berdampingan. Begitu pula ada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang selalu setia mengiringi kemanapun kita melangkah.

Inilah kisahku. Kisah seorang perempuan yang percayalah kalian para perempuan tidak ingin dan bahkan tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada diri dan hidup kalian.

.

.

.

"Chukaee~ semoga kalian bahagia. Aku senang sekali melihat kalian akhirnya bersatu."

"Terima kasih, Lay."

.

"Sayang, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

.

"Sayang, mana kemeja dan kaosku? Mengapa belum kau cuci dan setrika juga, eoh?! Padahal aku menyuruhmu 2 hari yang lalu!"

"Mianhae, aku belum sempat. Kau tahu sendiri aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk sidang besok."

"Ck, bagaimana kau ini! Lalu, aku pakai apa? Hanbok, begitu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah. Aku masih menyimpan pakaianmu yang lain."

"..."

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan."

"Ck, merepotkan!"

.

"Eomma, apakah aku boleh menambahkan hiasan di jendela kamar kami?"

"Hiasan? Hiasan seperti apa?"

"Tirai. Kalau matahari sedang tinggi, panas sekali."

"Aigoo~ itu tidak mungkin. Pasti akan terlihat jelek."

"Hahh~ menyebalkan sekali."

"Mwo?"

.

"Mereka siapa, eomma?"

"Oh? Mereka saudara eomma yang berada di Busan."

"Ada perlu apa mereka kemari?"

"Sulli akan menikah, mereka menanyakan gereja yang waktu itu kita gunakan. Katanya mereka suka suasananya."

"Lalu mengapa saudara eomma menangis?"

"Eomma Sulli menangis karena 1 minggu setelah Sulli menikah, suaminya akan membawa Sulli tinggal bersamanya di rumah yang sudah dibeli oleh Heosok calon suami Sulli."

"..."

"Sulli pasti senang sekali bisa mandiri setelah menikah."

",,,"

.

"Seharusnya kau yang mengendalikan mereka!"

"Cukup, Jongdae! Aku ke sini untuk meminta solusi darimu."

"Itu solusi dariku."

"Jangan seperti itu, Jongdae."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tenangkan dirimu."

.

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, eoh? Yeoja itu tak pantas untukmu. Hartanya juga tidak banyak! Memang aku akui ia manis, tapi tidak dengan hartanya!"

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Noona!"

"Hah! Keras kepala sekali anak ini!"

"Aku hanya kesal dan benci dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang mencintainya. Bawa saja ia tinggal di sini. Paksa kalau ia tidak mau."

'Dan aku akan membuat hidup yeoja yang kau cintai itu menderita. Hahaha'

.

"Kau kembali?"

"Ne."

"Kau masih marah?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah aku lelah."

"Eomma dan Appa ada di ruang tengah jika kau ingin menemui mereka."

"..."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di kamar saja. Aku akan kembali membawa minuman hangat untukmu."

"..."

.

BRAAKK

"Aku sudah muak, eommonim! Kau selalu membanding-bandingkan aku. Aku itu menantumu, eomma!"

"Astaga! Kau salah paham! Bukan seperti itu maksud kami."

"Jadi, ini hasil menenangkan pikiranmu selama 1 minggu? JAWAB AKU! INIKAH HASIL MENENANGKAN PIKIRANMU, HAH?!"

.

"Sekarang kau pilih ikut aku atau tetap tinggal di sini?!"

"Kau berubah. Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Jawab saja!"

"Baiklah."

.

"Maaf. Aku memilih tinggal. Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan di Seoul. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Oh? Bagus! Kau saja mendapat pekerjaan tidak mengabariku barang sedikitpun. Cihh.. Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Kau egois! Kau berharap aku memberi kabar padamu yang sampai tadi sore pun aku tak tahu keberadaanmu!"

"Hahh! Lucu sekali."

"Kalau kau tetap tidak ingin ikut denganku, aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu."

"Silahkan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sumpahanmu padaku. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ku mohon. Kalian jangan seperti ini. kalian bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku rasa waktu 3 hari cukup untuk kau berpikir kau pilih aku atau orang tuamu."

"Tidak perlu waktu 3 hari. Aku akan putuskan sekarang."

.

"Aku pilih orang tuaku."

"Eoh? K-Kau ..."

"Ya, lagipula Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan orang yang membenci kedua orang tuaku dan selalu menyumpahserapahi ku setiap hari."

"Baiklah, kau yang memaks–"

"Tidak, Kau-yang-memaksa. Bukan aku."

"Kita cerai!"

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat."

"Gwenchana, Sehuna. Mungkin aku kurang tidur."

.

"Ahh~ Jeosonghamnida."

"Aniyo~ Gwenchana. Ini juga salahku jalan dengan menunduk."

"Eumm~ bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar sambil membereskan berkas-berkasmu yang berantakan?"

"Baiklah. Maaf jika merepotkan."

.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat, dongsaeng ku sanyang."

.

"Lihatlah! Bahkan sidang perceraian kalian belum diproses, tetapi yeoja ini asik berkencan dengan namja lain. Cihh~ memalukan!"

"Perceraian?"

"Ya. Oh? Apakah yeoja ini belum memberitahumu? Dia baru saja diceraikan oleh suaminya. Hati-hatilah, mungkin ia sedang mencari mangsa baru."

"Cukup, Eonni!"

Srett ..

Tap Tap

"Anda keterlaluan, Ahgashi."

.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan ini dari awal?"

"Untuk apa? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja ada! Aku mencintaimu, jadi masalahmu masalahku juga!"

"A-apa?"

.

"A-aku janda."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"O-Orang tuamu?"

"..."

"Sudahku duga. Gwenchana. Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan mempertahankanmu! Aku mencintiamu!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuat semuanya semakin rumit."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Perbedaan kita sangat jauh. Kau laki-laki yang mapan dengan jabatan CEO-mu, tampan, kau juga baik, dan terutama kau masih lajang. Aku merasakan itu selama kita bersama. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa menggapaimu karena statusku ini."

"Aku janda dan kau tahu itu."

"Kita berbeda. Kau harus sadar itu."

"Ku mohon, jangan teruskan! Demi Tuhan! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Persetan dengan statusmu itu."

"Jangan menangis ku mohon."

"Dengarkan aku. Mungkin kau tidak masalah. Tapi, orang tuamu, keluargamu yang tidak bisa menerima."

"Menikah bukan hanya mempersatukan dua orang. Tetapi, mempersatukan dua keluarga yang tidak saling mengenal."

.

"Hiks~ Mengapa sakit sekali rasanya..."

"Apa terlalu besar dosa yang telah ku lakukan sampai kau menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini, Tuhan?"

"A-aku sadar statusku ini. Hiks~ tapi apakah aku tidak boleh merasakan kembali bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai dengan statusku yang seorang janda~ hiks.."

**END TEASER/PROLOG**

**NB** :

Annyeong~ Maaf baru muncul lagi di ffn.

Hhehehe.. Ada beberapa pemberitahuan.

# Beberapa ff ku akan aku hapus karena terus terang kehilangan feel. Kalian akan tahu ff apa yang akan aku hapus di profilku.

# Aku sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku sebagai guru. Dan aku juga sedang mengerjakan beberapa projek ff dengan eonnie ku. Kalau ini projek aku sendiri.

# Cast di sini adalah member EXO. Aku masih merahasiakannya beberapa karena aku ingin benar-benar meminta pendapat kalian mengenai teaser/prolog yang aku bawakan. Aku ingin kalian memberi pendapat tanpa mengetahui siapa saja cast dalam ff ini. Agar terlihat natural.

# Mohon beri pendapat kalian di kotak review atau PM kalau yang punya akun.

# Saya sangat sangat membutuhkan pendapat kalian mengenai teaser/prolog ff ini.

# Setelah saya merasa cukup menerima pendapat readers tersayang, saya LANGSUNG mengupload/update main cast dan kalian bisa menemukan main pairing seiring berjalannya cerita.

Geurae~ Cukup sekian ^^ Jeongmal Gomawo bagi yang sudah berkunjung, membaca, dan terutama sukarelawan readers yang mau memberikan pendapatnya :D

Annyeooongg~ ^^


End file.
